Habt Dank, ihr Nager
by Missing Linka
Summary: Ich habe diese FF geschrieben, als ich auf Studienfahrt in Polen war. Ich habe mich dort ein wenig inspirieren lassen. Ich mag Polen, aber unsere Unterkünfte ... Jedenfalls ist Scully genervt, da sie dank gewisser Nager ein Zimmer mit Mulder teilen muss.


**Habt Dank, ihr Nager**

„It's raining men! Hallelujah! It's raining men!", erklang Mulders Stimme unter der Dusche.

„Mulder! Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, dass uns das jetzt hilft, oder?", war Scullys schreiender Kommentar, der vom durchlöcherten Sofa – oder was dieses Möbelstück einst gewesen war – aus erklang.

Einige Minuten später stieg Mulder aus der Dusche, die eigentlich kaum etwas Anderes als ein Wasserhahn war, unter dem sich ein Loch im Boden befand.

„Wissen Sie, Scully, um mal ganz ehrlich zu sein, möchte ich nicht, dass es Männer regnet. Da ist mir das aus Regen, Blitz und Donner bestehende Unwetter da draußen irgendwie doch lieber."

Scully, die schon ahnte, dass Mulder ihr eh gleich die Gründe für seine Meinung erläutern würde, entschied sich, lieber erst gar nicht nachzufragen, und hoffte, dass es ausnahmsweise mal nichts mit Aliens oder gewissen Videos zu tun haben würde.

Wie immer wurde sie nicht von ihm enttäuscht.

Beleidigt schaute er sie an. „Aber Scully, wollen Sie denn gar nicht wissen, was mich bedrückt?"

„Natürlich, Mulder. Ich habe doch schon immer viel Wert auf Ihre Meinung gelegt."

Ihre Stimme wurde vor Erregung lauter, „Vor allem sind mir Ihre albernen Theorien besonders wichtig, wenn wir mitten im Ghetto Danzigs in einem billigen Hotel untergebracht sind und ich mir mit Ihnen ein Zimmer teilen muss, da in meinem eine mutierte Ratte ihre Kinder bekommen hat!!!"

„Aber die waren doch süß!", protestierte er.

„Oh, ja, vor allem die in meiner Unterwäsche!"

„Aber „

„Mulder!!! Es reicht!!!"

Sogar Mulder, der eigentlich nur einen netten Kommentar über ihre Unterwäsche hatte bringen wollen, begriff, dass in diesem Moment weitere Scherze über den exzellenten Geschmack der Nagerbabies unangebracht gewesen wären.

„Okay, Scully. Hier mein Friedensangebot, damit wir endlich den Klappstuhl begraben können: Sie gönnen sich eine heiße Dusche und ich bestelle uns eine schöne große Pizza mit all Ihren Lieblingszutaten. Und damit Sie kein schlechtes Gewissen wegen dieser Unmenge an Kalorien haben müssen, nehmen wir dazu auch noch Diät-Cola."

Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Da ich jetzt nach einigen Jahren einfach mal davon ausgehen, dass Sie mir damit nicht sagen wollen, dass ich zu fett sei, akzeptiere ich dieses großzügige Angebot auf Ihre Rechnung gehend.

Sollte also in den nächsten 20 Minuten nicht gerade die Welt untergehen, wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie mich einfach mal in Ruhe duschen ließen."

Grinsend sah er ihr nach. Und gerade als sie die Badezimmertür hinter sich schließen wollte, entglitt ihm ein „Und ich dachte, ich sollte Ihnen unter der Dusche zur Hand gehen.".

Daraufhin öffnete sie noch ein letztes Mal kurz die Tür.

„Mulder, was Sie in Ihrer Freizeit mir Ihrer Hand machen, ist mir egal. Aber jetzt sind wir im Dienst und bitte bedenken Sie, dass wir dieses Sofa noch brauchen, wenn wir Pizza essen wollen."

Nach etwa 30 Minuten, in denen sie sehr viel nachgedacht hatte, erschien Scully im Bademantel vor ihrem Kollegen, der bereits hungrig vorm Pizzakarton hockte. Genau wie vor ihrer Dusche hatte er noch immer nicht mehr als seine Boxershorts an.

Sobald sie sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte, begann er, sich über die Pizza herzumachen.

Während des Essens unterhielten sie sich angeregt und alberten teilweise schon fast wie verliebte Teenager rum.

Als nur noch ein Stück übrig war und sich keiner der beiden traute, es für sich zu beanspruchen, war es wieder an der Zeit für einen von Mulders Dealen.

„Okay, Dana."

„Ja, Fox?"

„Was halten Sie davon?"

Er machte eine Spannungspause, die sie nutzte, um ihn zu verwirren, indem sie ihm direkt auf den Oberkörper starrte. „Ja?!"

Diesen Blick ignorierend, da er bessere Pläne hatte, fuhr er fort.

„Ich nehme das letzte Stück Pizza" – dabei nahm er es und führte es zu ihrem Mund – „und Sie essen es."

Genüsslich biss sie ab und leckte sich die Lippen. „Und was ist, wenn ich lieber gleich zum Nachtisch übergehen möchte, Fox?!"

Und als Bekräftigung dieser Aussage ließ sie ganz langsam den Bademantel von ihren Schultern gen Boden gleiten.

THE END


End file.
